


Derry

by Johnlock_shadows



Series: Derry, Maine [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_shadows/pseuds/Johnlock_shadows
Summary: Once they had everything they walked into the theater and this was the second time Richie’s night didn’t go as planned. Eddie took the first seat next to the aisle, and of course Ben sat right next to him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Derry, Maine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028038
Kudos: 4





	Derry

**Author's Note:**

> They are underage, and this story is not finished yet. Let me know what you think positive or negative :) I am going to major in English and all feedback helps!

Richie had plans to go to the movies with a big group of all his friends, well and Beverly but they weren’t really that close of friends yet. He planned to set in-between Bill and Eddie. Those were his two best friends, but for some certain reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about Eddie when he was doing just regular day tasks. Anyway, here was the seating chart he had created in his mind during English class.

( Mike, Ben, Beverly, Bill, Him (Richie), Eddie, and then Stan on the end. )

He would be sure to buy an extra-large popcorn so Eddie could have some if he wanted. Or bill, but Bill doesn’t eat much popcorn since it was what he and Georgie used to eat together during family nights. “I can’t believe it's already been six months since Georgie was murdered”. It kept Richie up at night sometimes, just thinking about the sick bastard who could rip a child’s arm off their body. He hoped he would never have to see anything as gruesome as that in his entire life. After high school he wants to do stand-up comedy, so once he gets the hell out of Derry that shouldn’t be a problem anymore. But until high school was over, he will continue to set in “Derry’s History” and listen to Mike blab on about people who went missing almost one hundred years ago. 

This wasn’t his favorite class because Eddie wasn’t in it. Stan wasn’t either, they both chose to take an elective this period. Richie wishes he could have done the same, and he would have if Henry wouldn’t call him a slur every time, he saw him. Richie is obviously straight, so he doesn’t understand why he gets called a queer. Maybe he only picks on him so much because Richie made a joke about him having a small wang. Henry not only bullies him to this day now, but he also kicked the shit out of Richie and cracked his glasses. He had to tell his mom he fell so she wouldn’t be worried. He hated this little town and almost all of the people in it.

The bell went off signaling that the school day was over, so Richie who was lost in his thoughts anyway started to pack up all his stuff. He waited for Eddie and the other losers to meet him at their lockers. 

//Eddie had asked Richie if he wanted to have lockers side by side this year since they were best friends. Richie tried to make a joke about already having a locker neighbor, Eddie’s mom, but Eddie got annoyed and asked Stan instead. Richie stopped laughing. Then he quickly told Eddie that he would be happy to be locker neighbors and he was just kidding before. Eddie sometimes needs to take a chill pill, both from jokes and towards just his entire life actually. He can almost never hang out with the group because he is so worried about catching something. One time they went down to a little creek and they had to walk through the water to get to the other side and Eddie was basically screaming the entire time. He kept rambling on about greywater and how if he didn’t take his shoes and socks off directly after they got wet, he would get rot food. Like what the soldiers who were in the trenches in WW2 got. Richie rolled his eyes but took off his socks and shoes too, just to make Eddie feel like less of a baby. //

Once Eddie and Stan showed up at their lockers Richie reminded them of their plans later on tonight. Stan coughed and began to explain how he actually couldn’t make it because he messed up playing the piano the other night and his dad is making him stay home to perfect it for his Bar Mitzvah in a couple of weeks. Richie rolls his eyes but tells him that he understands. In reality, he doesn’t understand because his parents couldn’t care any less about him. He could stay away from home for a week and his parents wouldn’t be worried at all. They wouldn’t even act worried at all, but he was okay with that because at least they didn’t pretend to be good parents. Eddie quickly pipes up and starts rambling about how excited he is, he is going to bring $5 tonight! Eddie tells Richie they can put their money together to buy some popcorn and m&m’s to mix together. Then of course they are going to get slushies. Richie gets cherry and Eddie gets blue raspberry. Sometimes they will drink out of each other just to mix the flavor up a bit. The other losers think it's gross they share the same drink but they don’t care. Speaking of the other losers, they slowly start to gather around. Bill is walking right next to Beverly while Ben follows behind them looking at the ground. Mike must still be packing up his books because Richie doesn’t see him yet. Bill is talking about something Mike said last period when Richie interrupts and asks them if they were excited for the movie tonight. Bill glances over at Bev and then over at Ben. Then he looks down and starts to speak with a stutter.

“I'm s-s-sorry-y Richie, b-b-but I can’t m-m-make it tonight-t-t-t”. Richie narrows his eyes and then asks, “why not”? Bill looks at Bev who glances down to the floor. Ben starts to get jealous and rudely asks “yeah why not”? Bev looks at him sharply and explains that Bill and her are going on a date tonight. Ben looks like he has just seen a ghost. Richie decides to not make a joke, surprisingly, and thinks about how his night is going to look then. So, he has to quickly re-think his seating chart.

( Mike, Ben, Eddie, and Him. He likes this one better that way he can have extra room on his other side. )

Richie reminds Ben that they are still going to the movie tonight and Ben smiles up to him, Richie wondered if Ben could tell that he had read the hurt on his face, but Ben didn’t say anything and continued to pack his bag full of everything he would need homework wise for the weekend. Bill and Bev apologize for ditching last minute and run to catch the bus, Stan quickly says his goodbyes and walks after them also towards the bus. Then there were three.

Richie sees Mike walk out of the classroom finally and watches as he walks over to the three boys. He instantly says, hey guys, we’re still on for tonight at the movies, right?’ Richie nods and reminds everyone that the movie starts at 7pm so they should all plan to meet by 6:45 so they can make sure to get tickets, snacks, and good seats. While still not being too early that they look like actual losers. Ben nods and tells them he will see them later; Mike has his arms full as he walks toward another classroom to probably get more homework. Then it was just Eddie and Richie.

Eddie looks at him and says, Well I guess there’s only going to be four of us tonight. But that’s okay because now we will be able to hear the movie due to there being less talking between Bill and Bev, Richie laughs and agrees by replying, “True, I hope it’s a good one. Titanic looks like the type of movie to make you want to get on a boat and travel, well at least from the movie poster”, Eddie laughs and agrees. After a few seconds Eddie explains that he has to get home before his mom puts his picture on a milk carton and Richie nods his head confirming that that is the truth. Eddie gives him a fist bump then sprints out of the school. 

Richie sighs and puts his backpack straps on. He begins the long walk to his house, a whole mile from the school. Sometimes he wished his parents loved him so they would pick him up. They are probably at home right now on the couch complaining about something stupid like the weather he thinks. He snorts and as soon as he does so, Henry and his goons look over at him glaring and ask, “Hey what’s so funny queer”? Richie rolls his eyes and walks faster, but with no luck. Henry grabs his backpack strap and pulls back, which causes Richie to land straight on his back. He cries out and tried to move away from them. Henry kicks him in the stomach and says something among the lines of, ta-ta girly boy, but Richie couldn’t really tell because he hadn’t eaten all day and the kick to his already hurt stomach probably wasn’t the best thing to happen to him. His hearing cut out and he decided to just lay on the ground a little bit longer. After about five minutes he gets back up and starts his long walk now with a scowl on his face.

Twenty minutes later he’s home and neither of his parents seems to be. He sighs and walks to the kitchen to see what they have to eat. After examining the fridge and seeing nothing but leftovers from over a week ago and a package of hotdogs he decides to skip a snack. Especially after what Henry called him, he wasn’t going to eat another hot dog or flaccid shaped food ever again. He goes to his room and tries to pass the time playing video games, but his stomach is really starting to hurt. This was his second day of not eating and he still wasn’t used to the feeling of hunger in his stomach. He blames the school. Who makes two nasty lunches back to back? Meatloaf and then chinese noodle looking things.

On the other hand, Eddie had brought a packed lunch to school today and he had two peanut butter/ jelly sandwiches with grapes, orange juice, and lastly a 6 pack of mini chocolate donuts. He offered half of his donuts to Richie because he wasn’t eating lunch, but Richie insisted that he would just eat when he got home. Looking back on that time now he regrets not eating them because he should have known his parents wouldn’t have bought groceries. Instead, they wanted to spend their government checks on fast food and car trips that they wouldn’t tell Richie about because they didn’t want him to ask if he could go. 

Richie walked back into the kitchen and re-checked the fridge, freezer, and cabinets. Still nothing. He had only been home for 5 minutes and he was over it. He got dressed in his nicer outfit for tonight, brushed his teeth, and grabbed the $4 he had stolen from his parent's wallet a few days ago, specifically for tonight. Then he headed over to Eddie’s place. He tried to always tell Eddie before he came over, but tonight he didn’t care.

After finally arriving at Eddie’s house he knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He was shocked when he noticed a wet-eyed and wet cheeked Eddie who opened the door with a frown. Richie instantly became worried and concerned. Before he could even ask what was wrong, Eddie began to break down then and there and started sobbing. Richie walked in and embraced Eddie. Eddie tries to tell him something, but he can’t get it out over his choked sobs. Richie tries to calmly tell him that he can’t understand him when he is crying like that. Eddie pulls out of the hug and takes Richie's hand up to his bedroom. 

Richie feels something in his stomach but quickly pushes it away because now is obviously not the time to make a joke about holding hands. When they get to his room Richie looks at the floor and can see about fifty pills spilled on the carpet. Richie looks at Eddie and all Eddie can do is look to the ground and cry. Richie asks him if he spilled these on the floor and Eddie nods. Richie chuckles and begins to pick them up. Eddie drops down to the floor where Richie is and slaps his hands away from the pills. This causes Richie to drop all the pills back on the floor. He asks, “what the hell dude do you want me to help you pick these up or not”? Eddie tells him that he can’t take them now because he hadn’t vacuumed his floor in two weeks. It would have only been one week if he would have listened to his mom. Richie understands that he is a germaphobe but thinks this is a little crazy. He tells Eddie that he will take one and if it doesn’t hurt him then Eddie should be fine too. Eddie looks at him and lets a couple more tears fall before asking, “you would really take one of these off the floor for me? Richie smiles and replies, “Eddie I would do anything for you. You’re my best friend. What are these pills for by the way”? Eddie smiles and tells him they are just to prevent you from getting a stomach bug. Richie smiles and plops one in his mouth, using the spit he had in this mouth to push it down the rest of his throat. He looks at Eddie and tells him “so far so good”.

Eddie stops crying and quickly goes to his bathroom to wash his face before his mom notices that he had been crying. They walk downstairs to get a snack because Eddie noticed that Richie looked thinner today. Eddie starts cooking a frozen pizza for both of them, and in the meantime, he lets Richie eat some grapes. Eddie’s mom walks into the kitchen and jumps because she had no idea that Richie was over. She asks if Richie is going to stay for a sleepover and Eddie quickly sighs. Then he says, “Mom, we aren’t babies anymore, sleepovers are for middle schoolers”, Richie laughs but inside wishes he could stay here forever. Eddie’s mom rolls her eyes and replies, “whatever, you are always saying that you wish Richie could stay the night”. Eddie turns bright red and motions for Richie to follow him upstairs. 

Richie chuckles and does as Eddie insists, once they get to eddies room again Eddie asks if that was true. Eddie turns an even darker shade red and laughs, then he asks if Richie wanted to play video games while waiting on the pizza to get done cooking. Richie says “yes” but then goes back to the last topic, “Eddie if you want me to stay the night sometimes then just ask, I wouldn’t mind at all, in fact, I think that would be sick”. Eddie stares at him, his facial expression not changing in the slightest and then he asks, “are you messing with me right now”? Richie frowns and replies, “of course not. You’re my best friend and my house sucks.” Eddie smiles and then says, okay well do you want to stay the night then? Richie smiles and agrees. He hasn’t stayed the night with Eddie is almost 6 months. 

That was around the time that Georgie died was when all kids started staying inside more and never leaving their house. It had been awful for Richie because his house sucked, he lost a lot of weight, but thankfully got taller so he could just blame it on the fact that his weight had to distribute evenly and since he was so tall it made him look lanky. While the truth is that most days his parents wouldn’t get enough food for him too. 

He laid down on Eddie's bed and said, “this feels nice, can’t wait for after the movies tonight to sleep here”. Eddie’s face turns bright red. “You want to sleep here? In my bed? With me?” Eddie is talking so fast that Richie barely heard him. Richie laughs and then replies, “unless you want me to sleep with your mom ;)”? Eddie groans and replies, “no. you’re sleeping in here with me. With the door locked so I know you don’t try anything”. They both laugh and then Eddie’s mom is yelling up the stairs telling them that their pizza is done.

They set at the table and eat their pizza drinking soda and chatting about the movie poster. Both of them are bursting with excitement. Eddie whispers, what if there is a sex scene? Will that be awkward with all four of us right next to each other? Richie bursts out laughing and replies, of course not. That’s normal for guys, in fact, some group of guy friends even have a circle jerk. Eddie’s face gets red and he changes the subject.

Eddie is putting on his shoes when his mom runs up behind him and grabs him in a bearhug. She begins telling Richie how glad she is that he’s walking with Eddie because it's not safe outside. Richie replies, “of Course, ill protect him”, and Eddie’s mom winks at him. 

“What”? He thinks. Now he is confused his smile falters and he looks over at Eddie who is glaring at both of them. Just as they were about to leave, he remembers he needs his jacket from upstairs with the $5. He runs up to get it leaving Richie and Eddie’s mom alone. “Soooo”, she says, Richie smiles and questions, “yeah?” She then asks, “is this a date?” Richie chokes for a second then quickly replies, “oh no we're just best friends, and he invited me to stay the night. Is that okay?” Eddie’s mom just smiles like she knows something he doesn’t and replies, “of course, you could move in even.” She laughs and whispers, “seriously, if this is a date, I am 100% okay with it.” Before Richie could even reply Eddie, was at the bottom of the stairs and he asks, “What?” Richie laughs and tells him it was nothing. Then they both walk out of the house waving goodbye and head to the movie theater.

It’s only 6:30pm so they have a little bit of extra time to walk and talk. Eddie apologizes for his mom and Richie replies, “it's okay actually. It must be nice to have a mom who cares so much about you?” Eddie smiles and then instantly frowns because he knows that Richie doesn’t. Then he replies, “yeah it really is. I wish you lived with us, she would spoil you so fast.” Richie looks down at the ground as he walks and quietly replies, “so do I.” This gives Eddie an idea, but he needs to think it over and talk to his mom first, so he doesn’t say anything yet. 

Once they get close to the movie theater, they see Mike and Ben waiting outside to buy tickets. They look like they are talking about history and this makes Richie snort. They all four stand by each other and greet one another, then they walk over to buy their tickets and all of their hearts stopped. SOLD OUT was written over Titanic. Richie frowned and looked at the other three, no one looked too pleased about this. The guy at the ticket booth told them they could watch the new werewolf movie, but it was Rated R so they couldn’t tell anyone he let them in. Everyone but Richie smiled and got excited. He quickly faked a smile and said, “that sounds good dude.” They all pay and make their way towards the snack bar. Richie and Eddie get their slushies then hop in the popcorn and candy line. Richie buys the popcorn and Eddie buys the m&m’s and he also got some nerds. Richie didn’t know he liked nerds, but it didn’t really matter all that much.

Once they had everything they walked into the theater and this was the second time Richie’s night didn’t go as planned. Eddie took the first seat next to the aisle, and of course Ben sat right next to him. Richie froze and glared at Ben. Not only was he terrified of werewolves, but he also didn’t get to set by Eddie. He sat on the other side of Mike and glared at the screen wanting tonight to be over already, so he could head back to Eddie’s and sleep in his comfy bed. 

Eddie could tell something was up and whispered to Ben. Then Ben and Eddie were both looking at him so he decided to eat his popcorn alone and still be upset. Ben laughed and this caused Richie to glare at the two, but what he didn’t; expect was to see Eddie on his way over to set on the other side of him. He instantly smiles. Eddie set down and asked, “I can see something is wrong so what is it?” Richie blushed and tried to think of a reason really fast. Then he decided to come clean about the fear of werewolves, “I am terrified okay? I wish titanic wasn’t sold out because I really don’t want to watch this, especially if I plan on getting any sleep tonight.” Eddie looked over at him and told him that “it would be okay because number one, I am right next to you during the movie and number two, after all, you’re sleeping with me tonight in my bed, so you have nothing to worry about.” This made Richie smile and nod his head.

The lights went out and Richie gripped the arm of his chair, only one hour and forty-five minutes of a scary man in a costume then I will be in bed with Eddie, Richie thought to himself. Eddie leaned over and whispered in his ear, “hey I’m right here, if you get scared just squeeze my hand, and if you really can’t get into this movie, just lay your head on my shoulder and think of happy thoughts.” Wow Richie thought, no wonder his mom thought this was a date, Eddie was feminine. Richie didn’t mind though, he just nodded and relaxed back in his seat. Trying to play it cool and hoping he wouldn’t have to reach over and grab Eddies hand…. thirty minutes in and he has his fingers intertwined with Eddies. Hidden between the seats of course. because they didn’t want the other boys to see and think something was going on. Richie thought, obviously we're just friends, best friends who are there for each other when one gets scared. Richie jumps a few times but never screams and he considered this a win.

After the movie, all four boys are mentally drained, so they say their goodbyes and start to all walk home, of course, Eddie and Richie going back to Eddies house, but the other boys didn’t really need to know this information. On the walk back Eddie is talking about his favorite parts of the movie and Richie is cracking jokes making both boys laugh for so long that they can’t breathe.

Once they arrive at Eddies house, they go inside to find his mom already in bed because she works early shifts on Saturdays. They both head upstairs and Eddie tells Richie that he can go to the bathroom if he needs to. Richie smiles and tells him that he doesn’t need to go to the bathroom, but he does sleep in just his boxers if that was okay with Eddie. Eddie blushes but tells him that it's okay because he does too. They both strip down to their boxers, both secretly stealing glances until Eddie notices a bruise on Richie's side and asks what happened. Richie lies and says “I fell down the stairs” and Eddie glares at him. Before Eddie could say anything else Richie starts tickling him until he can’t breathe, then Richie pushes him on the bed, back down, and gets on top of him. Richie and Eddie are both laughing so hard, Richie doesn’t want this night to ever end. Once the laughter calms down, Eddie just lays there looking up at Richie, and Richie stays looking down at him. Before Eddie knows what he is doing his is taking his spare hand and running it over Richie’s side where the bruise is. Richie shivers and gets off Eddies lap, “sorry” he whispers, Eddie whispers sorry back and they both realize how awkward it just got...


End file.
